Casey Kelso
Casey Kelso (born 1957) is Michael's older brother. While not quite as dumb as his brother, he is just as senseless and very laid back. He also has a deep love for his Trans Am. His first appearance was in Season 4, in the episode entitled Donna Dates a Kelso and he acts as a love interest for Donna after she and Eric had broken up. He is portrayed by Luke Wilson. Backstory Casey is a few years older than Michael, and has already graduated from high school. He has also served out a full term of enlistment in the Army, which puts him at about 21 years old in 1978, which is when he first appears on the show. He appears after Donna and Eric break up. In an effort to cheer up Donna, Jackie sets her up on a date with Michaels' older brother Casey. At first, she is slightly hesitant but eventually gives in. Surprisingly, Casey turns out to be quite the charmer, with a rather nice Trans-Am to boot. After a few dates, Casey and Donna start dating more seriously. Everyone seems to love Casey, including Eric's parents (much to his chagrin). A Negative Influence After a short period of time, Casey's true colors start to show. He begins to have an adverse effect on Donna, who begins skipping school in order to get drunk and ride around in the Trans Am with Casey. When Eric tries to expose Casey for the creep that he is, no one seems to believe him. Casey even goes so far as to tell Donna that he loves her, then telling Eric that "it's just words" after Donna leaves. Eric proceeds to make a solemn, if not slightly silly vow; "If you ever make her cry...I'm comin' right back here to kick your ass!" Eventaully, she is caught skipping school by Eric and Kitty at the Hub. Donna's father attempts to step in and separate them, but Donna begins to try to boss her Dad around. Red witnesses this and, of course, will not stand for such an asinine display. He, Bob and Kitty stage an emergency intervention. Bob orders Casey and Donna to stop seeing each other. Donna protests strongly, but Casey seems to have no problem with it, deciding to cut his losses and leave. Donna is heartbroken; she thought that Casey had true feelings for her. However, as he so eloquently put it, "I have a tendency to say things that I don't really mean." After the Breakup Donna is so hurt and humiliated that she first tries to get back together with Eric but he says he doesn't "want to be her second choice." This crushes her even further, prompting her to go to California with Michael to live with her Mom. Eric eventually goes to California to get her at the beginning of season 5, and they get back together. Casey isn't seen much after the breakup. During Season 6, he's seen in the trailer park where Eric and Donna will be living leaving the neighbor's trailer via the window. A few episodes later, he is spotted again as the announcer at the male strip club where Donna is having her bachlorette party. His final appearancewas in the 7th Season, when he appears as Eric's summer school gym teacher. so as that Category:Characters